Over-the-road trailers of the type described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,722,683, and similar trailers manufactured by Myco Industries, Bradenton, Florida, have a wheeled frame and a tiltable cradle carried by the frame, upon which the tunnel hull speed boat rests. Heretofore, in order to launch a boat from such a trailer, it has been necessary to back the trailer into the water until the boat floats, in order to get the boat off the trailer. This has meant backing the trailer a long way into the water, depending upon the slope of the launching ramp and the depth of the water. In retrieving the boat from the water, the trailer needs to be backed even farther into the water, so as to permit the boat to float most of the way to the front of the trailer.
Trailers for hauling flat bottomed or v-bottomed boats have been known heretofore equipped with rollers, to permit the boat to be launched, see for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,329. Tunnel hull boats present different problems.